Reborn Angel:REVISED!
by AngelicVampire8892
Summary: Bella chose Jacob Black instead and died from her choice. Edward stayed existent knowing he could never follow her. She will always will be Jacob’s. 18 years later there’s a new girl in town. Could she be Bella’s reborn and could he love her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps!!! Ok so here's my first Twilight Fanfic!!!! I hope you like it!!! Reviews are welcome… even flames (but not too harsh please!!). And I LOVE all my reviewers to death!!! Ok enjoy!

**Summary: Bella Swan had died. She chose Jacob Black instead and died from her choice. Edward stayed existent knowing he could never follow her. She will always will be Jacob's. 18 years later there's a new girl in town. Could she be Bella's reborn or an impostor?**

**Title: My Reborn Angel**

' **Thoughts'**

" **Speak"**

**actions**

**P.S**

**Even though its 18 years from now im still using things from this year.. like Ipods ect. K? Love ya**

**i do not own twilight or twilight's charachters**

**Chapter: 1**

**Edward's POV**

It's been fifty years. Eight-teen long years since the love on my life disappeared. Since she left me alone in this world. I hung on a thin piece of thread, hoping I could have a chance at love. Bella had chosen the dog over me. And I respect her decision. But someday maybe, I'll find someone to love me. Even though she wouldn't be exactly like my Bella she was close to her. I know that I should go straight to the Volturi as I have done before and follow my love to the next world. If there was one. Or even if I was allowed to go where she had gone. But I did not. Because she was with Jacob forever, even in death. When I was about ready to give up Alice saw it, a girl an I, in love. I vision that answered all our prayers and made our hopes high. A new student coming to Forks. After twenty years we decided it was time to come back.

Since then Forks had grown somewhat. It was still the same small town. But they had a bigger library, much like Bella had wanted. They had built a couple of clothing shops but as good as the mall shops. They made a train station so people could go to Port Angeles or Seattle much faster. I believe that that is the only two places the train goes though. Oh and La Push. But the don't really much care about that place.

Forks wasn't the only thing that grew. Nope. Our family has acquired two new members. A seventeen-year-old girl named Ivy. A punk, skater chick brunette with an attitude. But once you got to know her she was a great girl. She was changed in Maryland by Carlisle when he was there for a convention. She was found lying on the side of the road half dead. Her power was to make people forget or remember. Which turned out quite helpful. Now we never have to move, Rosalie celebrated this by buying nearly half the clothing in the mall. For a while Ivy a had a microscopic crush on me. It wasn't a big deal though. She got over me when another new member joined in. A blond prep named Stephan also seven teen. He was found by Alice in London when we went there for a family trip. He has the power to defy gravity and can glide, but only for an hour or so and can only hold a certain weight. Names have gotten weird over the past fifty years. Yup, both of them have been an item for almost one year, but have decided to wait on marriage. It seems everyone has found somebody. But I have yet to reunite with mine. I sighed. ' Soon. Soon I'll be able to see you again my angel."

Angel POV 

This is very irritating!!!! My mom had made me move with her to a small town in Washington call Forks. My brother had stayed behind with my dad unwilling for change. Whatever, though. Good riddance. I never really liked them. The weather here was just my taste. Foggy and rainy. I absolutely hated the bright sunlight we used to have in Maryland. The only thing I didn't like was the boring scenery we were going by and how the ride was taking WAY too long for my taste. My mom's music started to annoy me so I took out my Ipod and cranked up MCR. Somewhere during the ride I fell asleep.

" Angel. Angel. honey wake up. We're here!!" My mom squealed. Once she saw me awake she practically bounced out of the car. I couldn't help but feel happy for my mom. For years she was stuck working in a low paying job and lived in a crappy apartment. After my aunts and I encouraged her to go back to school she did. Now she was a dentist at the local clinic that conjoined with the hospital.

I stepped out of the car. For the first time I took a close look at my new home. It was small but cozy. Off white with light blue shudders. It was cozy looking to say the least. I saw my mom grinning at me. She was standing next to something covered on the driveway.

" So. Before we left your father and I bought you something. We thought you'd need it because I can't drop you off at school in the morning, not that you want me to anyway. And we think you're old enough and you have your license." She ripped off the cover and there sat a four door all black Jeep Wrangler.

" Mom I love it!!! Thank you soooooooooooooooooo much!!" I gave her a HUGE hug.

" You're welcome honey. You deserve it, for coming down here with me." She smiled a small tear escaped but soon was replaced with a smile. " The mover's are here!! Come on, come on. The movers are here!!! Let's go!!" WOW somebody was over excited I walked inside the house. There was a wide space that might be a family room. Straight ahead was the kitchen. There was only about 4 stairs going down stairs to the living room. To the right there were two doors. One led to the laundry room, then a door that led to the garage. The door on the wall next to the laundry room was a half bathroom.

Upstairs there were 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. One of the bathrooms was in the hallway, while the other was in between the master room and another room. The bathroom conjoined the two. I set the belongings I had with me in the room that conjoined with the master room. I knew my mom would ask anyway. I saw that the movers where putting my stuff in there already. I went back outside to see if I would be of any assistance.

**Six Hours Later**

I had all my clothes unpacked and into my closet. I set my drawers where I wanted them. I assembled my desk and set my lab top and other desk necessities upon it. My bookshelf and bed were the only things left to assemble. But I decided to leave that for later and check on my mom, and possibly have a quick dinner. I decided not to repaint my walls since I was lazy and because they were already a pretty sea foam blue. I walked through the bathroom and saw my mom was mainly finished. Only a few more boxes, her bed, and desk. She place the unassembled pieces to the spot where she wanted them, so I decided to do her a favor and assemble them. Checked downstairs and saw my mom unpacking the boxes.

The couches, chairs, and tables were already unpacked but still covered. My mom was unpacking the china and cooking utensils.

" Mom I'm hungry." I whined.

" Sorry hun. But there's no food in the fridge. Why don' you go out and buy some. That way you can get a good look and the town." I looked at the clock. 7: 40 P.M. I nodded. She wrote down a quick list and handed me some money. I grabbed my purse and keys then headed out.

It took me awhile to find the store. But after a few minuets I started to recognize the street names and eventually found my way. My car was excellent and the engine was quiet. I could easily sneak out with no trouble. The super market was in between a music store and a small antique shop. I heard some people murmuring about how they never saw me before. But I paid them no heed. On my way to the car I bumped into someone. My groceries flew out of my hands, I waited for the impact of the ground but I never came. I felt two strong arms around my waist.

" I'm sorry. Are you ok miss?" I sooth and masculine voice asked. I looked up to see a handsome boy around my age. With beautiful bronze hair and topaz eyes, it appeared he came out of the music store. I noticed 6 other people surrounded him. They all had pallor beautiful skin and purple bruises under their eyes.

" Ummm, yeah. Thanks" I mumbled. It seemed that he just received some good news because he smiled at me, which in turn dazzled me. **(A/N: Alice told him that she was Bella's reborn) **

" I'm sorry my name is Edward Cullen. I have never seen you here before. New in town?"

" Yup. Just got here today, I moved from Maryland. My name is Angel by the way. Angel Marcia Swanbelle."

" Hello my name is Alice Cullen. This is my boyfriend Jasper Hale. Carlisle and Esme adopted us all. None of us are really related except Jasper and Rosalie. They are twins." A pixie looking girl chirped. She had short, spiky

" Hey." The boy standing next to her mumbled. He looked almost like Edward, except older looking and much more taller.

" HEY ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!," A** really **muscular guy with dark slightly curly hair greeted. The girl standing next to him, bopped him in the head. She was the reincarnation of beauty, with long perfect blonde hair cascading down her back she had a perfect face no blemishes what so ever and of course designer clothes.

" Emmett you are so loud!" She reprimanded then turned to me. " Hello my name is Rosalie Hale and this loud dolt is my boyfriend Emmett."

" You know you love me." He smirked and she glared, but not as evil looking.

" Hey. I'm Stephan, you can call me Stephan." He was preppy, I don't really like preps but he looked tolerable enough. He had short-ish blonde hair and designer clothing.

" HEY! HEY! HEY!!!! I'm Ivy… Stephan's girlfriend." She had chocolate brown hair with copper highlights. She was the exact opposite of Stephan. While he was a prep she was a total punkett. I saw that out of all of them, she would probably be the one who has most in common with me. I saw her carrying a skateboard and gasped.

" I have that same one. Except it's hot pink and black, instead of blue and black." The skateboard had electric blue wheels and a weird swirl of electric blue and black on the bottom.

" Really? Awesome. How long have you been riding?"

" Since I was about 8. It was my first skateboard, I bought it with my best friend Ivy. In fact you look almost exactly like her. You could be twins." I noticed, something inside of her clicked.

" Oh, really? You guys still keep in touch, you know since you moved?" I noticed her voice cracked, almost like she was about to cry.

" Oh, um no. She died almost four years ago, in a car accident." A small tear escaped my eye. " Well I gotta go. My mom's waiting on dinner."

" Ok see you in school then?" Alice practically sang. I nodded.

" Bye." I locked a gaze with Edward and nearly got dazzled again. He smiled the cutest crooked smile I have ever seen. With that we parted.

Ok so how do you like the first chapter?? Long enough for you?? Hope it is!! Love you guys!! Review please and I'll write more!! Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two!!! Hope you like it review!

**i do not own twilight**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's Pov**

That girl Angel, she resembles Bella so much. It hurts to think about her, yet I cant get her out of my mind. She seemed to draw me in, much like Bella did. And I cant read her mind anymore than I could read Bella's. She drew me in with her scent, with her mystery, and with her smile.

I wonder if she'd like Bella at all. Her looks were almost the same. But not entirely. For one Bella had mahogany hair, while Angel's is black as night. Bella was pale and tall, while Angel was a little tanner and just a tad shorter. Bella dresses demurely while Angel dresses like, well Ivy.

But I shouldn't be comparing Bella and Angel. Bella is one person, and Angel is another. They are not the same.

_Edward, please come down to the living room for a family gathering. _Carlisle's voice rang through my mind. Sighing I made my way downstairs, slowly for once, almost at human speed.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Emmett boomed loudly from his seat.

" Shut up, nothing's wrong."

" Edward, clearly something is wrong. We've been calling you down here for the past 10 minuets. Where have you been?" Alice tapped her foot impatiently. "Ivy has something very important to tell us involving us and Angel!" Whoa, they've been calling me for that long? Oops, I guess I was too occupied thinking about Angel. Well, at least we're on the subject of her now.

" I'm very sorry Ivy. Please tell us." I couldn't read her mind, but I could see in her eyes she look nervous maybe?

" Um, well I was just thinking. Angel, I knew her from when I was human. I was her best friend. I was thinking maybe I should erase her memory of me. To keep us safe, just incase she ever found out who I really am."

This new information intrigued me. Ivy knew Angel from her past life. I think I'll have a talk with her later, to see what Angel is really like, or what she was like as a child. That might seem a bit stalker-ish, but I want to know more about her, without getting too close to her.

" What ever you think is necessary Ivy. I believe that she will be of no harm to us. What does everyone else think?" Carlisle looked around at all of us.

" I don't think you should erase her memories!" Alice bounced out of her seat. " She'll forget all about you! That you be horrible! She'll never remember your friendship!"

" That's kind of the point Alice!" Rosalie glared at her and Alice glared right back. " I don't want another _human," _she sneered the word human, " finding out about us! It will ruin everything! We just got settled in!"

" I think Rose is right. Maybe we should be cautious."

" Jasper!!!!! How would you like it if someone erased your memories of me??"

" I think they would be doing him a favor!"

" Shut up Rosalie! How would you like it if I erased you wardrobe!"

" You. Wouldn't. Dare."

" I think I would!"

" Bring it on **shorty**!"

" Anytime any where, **UGLY**!"

" HOW DARE YOU!" Rosalie was about to pounce, right when Emmett grabbed her.

" Girls! Don't you _**DARE **_fight in this house! I have enough repairs to do with the boys running around!"

" Yes ma'am." They both had their heads bowed down in shame, but glaring at each other inconspicuously.

" Ahem! Ivy what would you like to do?"

" Well Carlisle, if it's alright I would like to keep her memories of me with her and erase them when need be." At this point Alice was giving Rose a smug look.

" Humph." Rose shoved past Alice and stomped up stairs with Emmett following.

" Very well. I do believe that it's safe enough to keep her memories. She has shone no sign of harm. Ok, well that's all. Everyone is free to go."

I followed Ivy upstairs to her room, which she shared with Stephan.

" Ivy, can I talk to you for a minuet?"

" Sure dude what's up?"

" It's about Angel." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

" What about her?"

" Well I just wanted to know some things about her. Life how she was when you were friends with her."

" Um. Sure Ed, but why?"

" Because she reminds me so much of Bella. And I don't know. I'm curious, and I don't want to get too close to her. For her safety and mine, just incase history decides to repeat its self."

" Ok well I guess I can tell u some things about her. Oh! And I was even able to snatch some pictures before I left!"

" Thank you. I really appreciate it."

" No problem. Anytime!" With that she and I sat down and proceeded to look at her old memories. In the memories she didn't have recorded she allowed me to look into her mind as she told them to me. Seeing her times spent with Angel through her eyes.

I saw the first time they ever met. The first time they ever wanted to ride a skateboard, the first time they fell and broke their arms and legs. I saw all her memories. The times when they cried and comforted each other, and the time when they went from complete girly girls, to punketts.

We went through her memories until the sun started to rise.

" These are all the memories we have together. We could have had more, but I died. I miss her a lot. She was more than my best friend, she was my sister. We were always there for each other. We were nothing alone, but together, we made a great team. Sometime I wish I could of seen the future and knew what was gonna happen. That way I would still be alive, with my sister. But then I would of never met you all, and Stephan. So I'm really not complaining."

She smiled a sad smile at me. But I knew she was happy with where she was right now. Angel was as great as I thought she was. A very energetic, happy, _rebellious _child she was. But that only drew me to me more. Maybe I will take a chance and get to know her more. Just maybe.

**There is the second chapter of Reborn Angel. I hop you liked it! Review please!!!!! **

**P.S**

**sorry for the short-ness!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah suprising I know im actually updating. Weird. Hope you all like it.

**Summary: Bella Swan had died. She chose Jacob Black instead and died from her choice. Edward stayed existent knowing he could never follow her. She will always be Jacob's. 18 years later there's a new girl in town. Could she be Bella's reborn or an impostor?**

**Title: My Reborn Angel**

' **Thoughts'**

" **Speak"**

**-actions-**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 3**

**Angel's POV**

' Edward Cullen.' My thoughts were still in the parking lot where I met the Cullen clan. Edward's face stuck to my the most. Him and all his handsome glory. ' Great, now I sound like a love sick freak. And on my first day too…. Joy..' Something about them was so different, but in a good way. They were all so beautiful and-

"Angel? Angel? Are you ok?" I lost my train of thought as I saw my mom looking at me with a very confused come back to earth look.

"Yeah. Sorry. Were you saying something?"

"Yes I was. I wanted to know if you made it around ok? Did you have any trouble?" She continued searching through the groceries, looking for food to make.

"Yeah I got the hang of it eventually. No big deal."

" Well that's good, hun. Did you meet anyone while you were out? Any _boys _catch your eye?" wow did my mother really just say that? I mean really… REALLY. Can she be any more awkward? I swear if she says the word hormones I'm leaving. "You know honey its ok if you find any of them interesting. You 17 and your hormones are.." Yeah ok I'm gone,

"Bye mom. Call me when dinners done." I went back up to my bedroom and attempted to fix up my bed, which is really a futon, which means its really hard to put together. At least for me 'cause I'm basically challenged when it comes to building crap.

**30 minuets later**

Epic fail. I am an EPIC FAIL. I only succeeded in magically smacking myself in the forehead, TWICE… IN THE SAME SPOT. It's sooo much fun. Now I'm going to have a BEAUTIFUL bump on my head on the first day of school. I can always cover it with my bangs. Or tell everyone that I'm a MAGICAL FRIGGIN UNICORN. Ok… it's time to breathe. In, out. In, out. Out, in… yeah, I can't even breathe right. Joy. Its always nice o know that when you move to a new town, your IQ drops to zero. Brilliant. Food, must have food.

"Mama!!! Is da food done yet??"

" Ummm… yeah about that. I can't exactly make food…" Are you kidding me? WHY does this have to happen??

" WHY?"

"Don't whine! The stove isn't working."

"Did you plug it in?" There was a long pause and a bunch of shuffling around.

"Ohhh… aha. Thanks hun!!" I wonder, is that where I get all my smartness from? " HOLY POO!" Then the smoke alarm goes on.

"Mom, what did you do?!!?" I ran downstairs as quick as possible to the smoking kitchen.

"Well, I had the burner on too high cuz it wasn't working right. And when I plugged it in, I forgot to turn it down. And it just went WOOSH, and the fire got all big…" And on she rambled. Wow.

**30 minuets later**

We opened all the windows and kept the doors wide open. Luckily the fire station didn't show up, that would have been humiliating.

"Why don't we just go out to eat?"

"Good idea mom. I'll drive, you chill and try not to make anything spontaneously combust."

"That was not my fault."

"Yeah, ok mom. Sureeee."

"It wasn't!!!"

"I believe you."

"No, you really don't do you."

"Aha, no but that's ok I still love you." We drove around for about 20 minuets before we settled on a quaint little dinner, in between a bookstore and a music shop. I could tell that I may be frequenting this place as long as I'm here. Three of my favorite things all together: books, food, and music. Life is good. Thankfully the diner was still open, but it wasn't too late anyway, just a little past 9.

But when we walked in, things got a tad awkward. How? Well, mostly because everyone in the diner was staring at us like we just flew in from outer space and asking where the zoomaflugh was, assuming and pretending that is bathroom in alien speech. But I'm guessing, its not surprising that people are looking at us weird. In a small town where everyone knows about everyone else, curiosity about the newcomers should be excepted. But I wish they were a little subtler about it. Being stared at is not one of my many joys. Actually I hate being stared at. It makes me feel like I'm being scrutinized… which is exactly what is happening right now. I hope I don't look weird…

But seeing as no one else in here is dressed in all black, and none of the girls had unnatural colors in their hair, and mine are extensions by the way,… then I'm guessing I look a little weird. Honestly I don't care though, I'd rather die than give up my individuality just to fit in. I hate looking like everyone else, and I hate being compared to people based on my looks. I am Angel, and no one else.

Anyway, my mom and I grabbed the nearest table and buried our heads in the menus. By this time most people have stopped openly starring, and were now watching us from the corners of their eyes. Behind my mom, I aw a group of high schoolers. A few of the girls looked like they were about to barf at my outfit, and a few of they guys were looking at me like I was meat. I so love being new, NOT. Thanks mom… you're the best.

"Well, they aren't subtle about their curiosity here are they?" Rhetorical question, but I had to answer…

"Yeah, you'd think we were aliens that just flew in from outer space asking where the zoomaflugh was." Ohh yeah, I used zoomaflugh in a sentence.

"Zoomaflugh?"

"It means bathroom in alien." I looked up to see my mom giving me the 'how are you my daughter' stare. Aha, a day is never complete with out her giving me one of those.

"Good evening, I'm Stacey and I'll be your waiter for today. What can I get you two to drink?" the waitress was bubbly, blonde, and really cheery looking, and looked about my age. Her hair was in a high ponytail that bounced at swung every time she moved. She plastered a huge smile on her face, showing extremely white teeth. When she finally set eyes on my mom and I, her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Oh! Hello! You must be the newcomers to our little town!! How nice to meet the two of you!! And u," She turned to me, "You must be Angel! We've been waiting for you to show since like forever! Everyone is so excited to meet you! Omg, I have have have to show you around the school tomorrow! I'm the class prez anyway, so I don't mind at all. And OMG, u came just in time, we are totally looking for a new cheerleader since our last one was like a total fail. And like couldn't keep up. Oo… I hope we have some classes together. This is so exciting! I got to meet you first! You just stick with me and you'll be climbing the social scales before you know it! Just as long as you steer clear of the school freakys, I mean puh-lease, the Cullens think they are all that… when really, I rule the school…"

Holy crap this girl could talk. A LOT. I can't listen to this anymore!!

" Um, we'll have 2 cheeseburgers with a side of fries and onion rings.. to go please." Thank you mom!!

"Sure thing! But Angel, do you really wanna be eating that? I mean ilke us girls have to watch your weight and like you know be healthy. I mean I may work in a diner and all. But I never get their junk food, and besides Forks high school doesn't have fat cheerleaders now a days…"

And blah blah blah, talk talk talk. Finally she left to get out orders.

"Well at least you made a friend!" I rolled my eyes at my mom.

"Ugh, I'll wait for you outside." Tomorrow is the first day of school. Joy. And she's right. I did make a girl. But not with miss cheery in there. I think I may have found friendship in the so called freakys she was referring to. Hmm.. we'll see how this goes.

**I updated.**


End file.
